The primary focus of our study is observing and comparing the means employed by various groups to influence community mental health services. Of particular interest and concern is citizen participation in evaluation projects initiated and sponsored by (1) ad hoc community groups or neighborhood associations (consumer), (2) established mental health associations or advisory boards (advocate) and (3) federal or state funding agencies (funders). The major focus of the second year will be on organizing and synthesizing the information and data we are collecting around three major themes: (1) how to plan and organize relevant evaluation projects which will produce practical, useful results; (2) how to use and/or design simple research instruments and procedures which are sufficient to ensure credible findings; and (3) how to plan strategies and mobilize support for the utilization and implementation of the findings and results. The material will be compiled and written up in the form of a handbook or manual which can be used by a variety of groups as a guide in the evaluation of mental health services in the community.